Rainbow Factory The Rebels
by Jay-BloodSparkle
Summary: The Rainbow Factory had just started to run itself. But it has 1 problem- it needs workers! When two ponies named Jay and Cakeria get banished from their home in Cloudsdale and sent to the Rainbow Factory, they find themselfs in a lifetime of hurt and lies. Will they ever escape? Rated T: For Death, Blood and some Cussing
1. Chapter 1: Failed

(**Writer's note important: **This story does not completely follow every detail of the Rainbow Factory. Just say it's my own version of what I think the Rainbow Factory is like. It also takes place WAY before Scootalo came in the picture.)

I never would have thought I would live such a short life, to live such a painful life… What's wrong with it you ask? Well, for starters two ponies are taking me to my death. I'll die in the same machine I used to kill a hundred others! I guess what goes around comes around, funny way to start the story of my life, right? Well, I have to tell it now before the machine takes me. So I better start fast!

My name is Jay Sparkle, but I prefer to call myself Jay BloodSparkle. And No, I'm not related to Twilight Sparkle. But I have heard of her as being Celestia's favorite student. Having the same last name I felt special but I truly was not. I never really wished to have a horn or to just be normal. I loved my wings and being a Pegasus, the problem was I was slow. I never really joined races with my fellow friends and classmates. I just like to fly slowly and think… think of what my life will became. My mother had shunned me from her life, she was a single mom. But don't judge her for it; she knew I was a slow flyer. She was just helping herself by taking me out. You see, when you get to spot in your life when your part teen part adult- there is this test. It tested your flying skills and athletic skill. It shows rather or not you'll be able to help with the weather later in your future. Being a Pegasus it's your destiny to take on the responsibility of the weather. However, if you fail the test, you're shunned and banished from Cloudsdale. Where I live, after you banished it's as if no one even knows you. No one dares to speak or name again, because you're considered a failure. You failed your home and your duty. Then they take you away, no one knows where. And today, I was about to take that test along with my friend Cakeria. Both of us where slow, but Cakeria was WAY faster than me. I knew she would pass. However, I already saw my future…. banishment.

I sighed as I hopped out the door of my house. My mom had kissed my forehead and wished me good luck. But I knew it was no use, I was going to fail. I walked slowly to the path of the test. My friend Cakeria had run to my side with happiness. "Let's go pass this thing, alright?" She smiled at me. "Cakeria, please don't make this any harder than it is…" I said, but she only looked at with confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, "You know what I mean! I'm not going to pass… you might as well just forget me now…" I yelled, "Of course you're going to fail with an attitude like that! Please be more confident! I don't want to lose my best friend…. Not being able to say her name. It's too painful!" Cakeria was always a little emotional. She put head down to hide away her sadness. My face was also full of sadness; I picked up her head and hugged her. "You will always be my best friend… I'll miss you…" then I let her go. She raised her right hoof and wiped her eyes. "Please… at least try not to fail." I looked at her with all the honesty I had in me, "I promise, I'll try…"

We both entered the testing grounds. A pony with a very strait look on her face looked at me, "Come this way-" She said, I followed her and sat down next to a couple of other young ponies. We all watched as ponies took their test- there was a big path of clouds and signs to tell you what to do and where to go. I could do all these hoops, twist and turns they had set up for the test. But you had to do it all under a time limit. In order to pass you had to finish before 60 seconds, 1 minute. I stood deep in thought, "There's no way I'm going to make it…" I thought to myself. But then I heard, "Jay Sparkle! Please take your mark!" I stood up and walked to the starting points of the test. "Get ready Miss. Sparkle." I stretched my legs and wings and pulled myself back to start flying. Then the mare said, "Start!" I flew off in a rush. I turned left, right, up, down, spin, and flip, all these I had done correctly. But then the final test was a long path with no spins or flips just a straight line. The point of it is to see your final speed, you have to fly as fast as you can and still have a good landing. I put my hoofs in front of me and speeded my way down the path. All the judges looked me as I flew by- then I landed. My landing was perfect. Complete great landing! But then I looked at the judges, they were very unimpressed. One looked at its timer, "1 minute and 23 seconds!" he said. All the judges looked at each other with strait faces. Then they all shook their heads in agreement and the mane judge took his paper on me and said, "Jay Sparkle, dew to your lack of speed and concentration, you have failed this flying test and will be moved from Cloudsdale soon after the final contesters." I looked down at myself. My classmates all bent down their heads in guilt. But they were not surprised; all knew I was slow… All of them never picked on me. But they did shun me like my mother did, just for this reason. Now when they have to forget I even existed, it will be easy since they never really connected with me. I sat and waited for someone to take me away, but then I heard, "Cakeria Sweet, please take your mark!" I looked over and saw Cakeria take her place at the starting point. But something seemed off, and then the pony said, "Start!" Cakeria flew off into the air! I couldn't believe it! She seemed as if she could not see anything. She missed most of her marks and hoops, and then when it came to the landed she flipped over on the ground. All of the students including me looked at in shock! She was one of the best flyers in the school! Even the judges seemed stunned. "1 minute and 17 seconds." All the judges looked at each other; it felt as if they didn't want to let her go. But they knew what had to be done. "Miss Sweet, dew to your lack of concentration along with bad coordination, you have failed this flying test and will be moved from Cloudsdale soon after the final contesters along with Miss Sparkle. Please take your seat over there!" The judge pointed next to me. Cakeria cam hopping along with a smile on her face as she sat next to me, tears weld up in my eyes. "Cakeria…. Why? Why did you do that? You had more than enough speed and coordination to pass the test! Why did you let yourself fail?" I asked in sadness along with guilt. "I wasn't about to let my best friend go away alone… She would not survive 1 minute!" She laughed at me, I cried then we both hugged each other. "We are in this together…" she said to me, "Friends forever!" I replied.

It was not long before we were put into a stage coach. It seemed a little silly since this is Cloudsdale. But when I made a little giggle about it a very rude pony pushed me inside the stage. Two ponies pulled the stage, both quiet and anger was written on their faces. However we both didn't pay too much attention to them, we watched Cloudsdale disappear as they slowly pulled the stage away. "I'm going to miss it…. I don't know what will happen… once the stage stops." I said sadly, "As long as we are together we will figure something out! I'm pretty shore wherever we are going there should be other ponies. We aren't the only ones out their!" Cakeria replied to me as she looked beyond the stage. "We will find a way…" finally the stage stopped in the middle of nowhere. "This is where we stop!" I jumped off the stage and on the cloud ground. "But there is nothing here!" I said, "There is a place to go… we have to stop here. But just follow that flat path there-"The pony pointed at a flat white surface leading farther up the sky, "I heard if you follow that path there should be a place for ponies such as you and your friend. But I don't know if it's true or not." He said, "Looks like we will have to find out for ourselves! Come on Jay!" said Cakeria as she pulled my hoof, "Wait, "I looked over at the stage ponies, "Thanks for not being- mean." I said in kindness, "We look mean don't we? We just feel bad… We are sorry this had to happen to you. We wish you farewell and good luck." And with that- the ponies turned around and walked away.

I looked up the path, "Let's go! They said they didn't know if it was true but it's worth a try! After all, we are in the middle of Cloud nowhere!" Cakeria said to me. I just shook my head and agreement and followed her up the path. We both walked upward, but as we did so the more it seemed as if the sky was getting darker. Not storm darker- but smoke was in the air from somewhere, black smoke. And it was making every single cloud around it all dark and scary ugly like. "Yuck! I wonder what is up there!" I said, "Hey look at that!" Cakeria pointed at the clear sky above us, a rainbow had blasted in the air and across the world. I never saw such a beautiful rainbow in my life, not to mention so close before. "Wow! Where do you think it came from?" I asked, "Probably from where that black smoke is coming from… we better keep moving!" I agreed with Cakeria and we both walked up the path the stage ponies told us to take. As we walked closer we began to see a building- or not a building a factory! But something was not right- it seemed off-


	2. Chapter 2: Agreement

Cakeria didn't seem to worry that much of the weird factory. But how could that be possible? The place was completely creepy and pretty much incomplete. But there had to be some ponies inside, smoke came out the long pipes leading inside of the Factory. I looked up in horror. I hid behind a path of cloud and shook. Cakeria was confused of my fear and walked over behind the cloud patch, "Why are you hiding?" She asked poking at my shaking body, "Something is not right… this- this is all off! Are you really going to look at me and say that Factory is not creepy? It's not even complete!" Cakeria looked at the factory, acting as if she had not even notice the other half that was just about either destroyed or being built as we speak. "Well, we are outsiders now… perhaps outsiders belong in dark and scary hidden places such as this. They are just making it for us. Perhaps they do care of where we go! But we can't be shore unless we go up to the factory and see ourselves…" She said in a confident tone of voice. I stood up and agreed. I didn't want too, but I had to now! Cakeria was completely confident that something good waited inside. She was always brave and more outgoing then I was. But you couldn't blame me, everyone always said I nothing going for my life! If only they knew what I would have become.

There was a huge door with two openings. It had no door bell, but why would it anyway? Cakeria slammed her hoof against the metal door, making a big huge banging sound. It echoed through the paths and alley ways of the factory. As she knocked I looked around noticing how there was bob wire being places around the facility. Truly this factory was still in process of being made. Then I heard the squeaky sound of the door opening, I turned around slowly as a looked up to see a pony in some kind of dark science suit stared at me. I looked up in horror, "You two! Why are you here?" he asked, "We failed are flying exams and where banished… we heard you could help us." I took am step back in fear of the large pony. He was very tall, almost as tall as Celestia maybe! "Oh I see…. Well, you came to the right place! Come right this way-"He moved over, still holding the door for us but was out of the way. Cakeria walked in as I hesitated but then she turned back and said, "Come on!" I followed her. The tall pony closed the door behind us.

As we walked down long hall ways passing closed doors I began to question where other ponies where. I only saw the one in front of us. He led us to another big door, and then he turned around and looked at us. "Even as failures, you have duties to complete and destiny to meat. I want to make this quick as possible, so when we enter this room- I hope you get what this factory is all about right off the back because I'm not answering no questions! Got it?" He yelled. we both looked at one another in confusion. But then we both shook our heads in agreement. "Good, let us enter." The pony opened the door leading us inside the room. My ears went flat at the sight! There was a banging sound in the air along with a funny smell. I was on top of a reeling, I looked down, and there were other ponies down at the bottom! But I noticed right away, I knew some of them! I had seen them before, our older classmates…. ones that have failed like me. They were in the suits like the pony behind us. Except they no mask or hoody's covering their faces. And they were doing something- dragging things on their backs- what was it that they were dragging? It was too far up to told, not with their heads in the way! "What are they doing down there?" I asked the pony looked at me annoyed and a little raged. "I told you I wouldn't answer any dumb questions! So shut the hell up! Save for some other pony…." He yelled once again. Then out of nowhere another pony entered, except this time it was a girl pony, "That is no way to treat no comers now… Hi, I'm Ammara and I will answer any questions you might have." She said with a small smile. Her mane was blue and curly and her coat was a light orange. "I have asked what is going on here." I almost yelled out, "Well… you see, this is the Rainbow Factory. Here we produce rainbows for every pony around the world! Any Rainbow you may see in the sky comes from us. But, you see, we only started this facility a few short months ago! Though we have completely the machinery for making our rainbows we still have to finish little bits of the factory itself. "Cakeria stepped forward, "We notice that outside… we also saw a new rainbow shoot from the sky! Whatever you're doing to make such beautiful rainbows really works! That rainbow was beautiful!" Cakeria complemented. "Yes, well we don't make fake rainbows here with unicorns and chemicals. We use originally blends to make the perfect and real rainbow. Though we are able to make the rainbows- we are- shorthanded here." I kept looking down at the odd figures the ponies where carrying away. "What are they carrying?" I pointed to the bottom, "We often have left overs that are unneeded for making rainbows… Our workers are simply getting rid of them. Are rainbow makers can be very- messy in process." She said oddly. Cakeria and I where led down to the bottom of the room. As we got closer I tried to make out the figured or "left overs" of the rainbows. They were grey and oddly scary looking things. I couldn't help feeling disgusted as we got closer to the bottom.

"We have both of your records, Miss Sparkle, Miss Sweet" Said the pony. Both of us looked at her with confusion, "Records? We have records?" Cakeria asked, "Of course, almost every young pony does. Miss Sweet is pretty much a talented flyer; she had a big future for her if she had not failed. However, Miss Sparkle is the same way- but she's slow and worthless! Her slow movement brings curses apron her!" "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Screamed Cakeria, "My my…. Look at you! Your both perfect for the task around here! However, some have higher ranks-"Cakeria calmed down as she listened closer to the ponies words. "What kind of higher ranks?" she asked, "Well you see, you Sweet could have a very simple task that can slowly take you to the top around here. And Miss Sparkle, oh Miss Sparkle!" said the pony with enthusiasm, "You have the greatest task of all! You'll be making a rainbow!" the pony said happily. Cakeria was confused on how I got such a task. She never thought herself as being better than me. But if the pony truly did think I was worthless- then why would she assign me with such a large and important task? "Me? But—I don't know how to make a rainbow!" I said, she stood next to me and smiled, slowly guiding my steps to the right. "It's easy darling! All you have to do is—"she paused, I felt something rap around my waist then suddenly! - I was in the air and pinned to some kind of metal pillar! "Hold still…" She laughed, "What are you doing? Where is my friend going?" asked Cakeria in a very high pitched sound. "You see young pony, rainbows come from spectra, and spectra make the finest and purest of rainbows. But spectra can only be found inside the body of another pony. Like your friend here! Once the machine takes her away it wills simply such the spectra from her body." She smiled as the machine began to move up and down as if it was examining me. "But what will happen when the spectra is removed?" asked Cakeria as she poked at the pony. The pony smiled as if she was mad, then she started to laugh loudly, "HAHA! SHE'LL BE DEAD!" The pony laughed.

Cakeria began to panic, looking at me and the pony at the same time. She bent down on her back legs and begged, "NO NO! Please let her go! This is can't happen!" she begged, "Why should you care…. The pony is worthless, unwanted, unremembered and pretty much got nothing to live for. Let's just say this is her destiny!" the pony smiled, "NO! THIS IS NOT HER DESTINY! I know I'm strong…. I will work! I'll sale myself to this factory! I'll give everything I have-"Cakeria began to sob as she looked at the merciless pony. "Please, just let her live! She will work with me! We both will work! We'll give are life away forever to this factory! We will never leave or tell anyone of it! I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE LET HER GO BEFORE-"my hearted started to pound, as the machine prepped itself to stab me! This is it! This is the end for me…. At least- I'll die knowing – I made a lot of ponies smile.

"STOP THE MACHINE!" the pony yelled as I clutched my eyes ready to get stabbed. Sweat poured from my head as I bit my lip- but then- she said stop! SHE SAID STOP! "Hu?" I mumbled. "Listen here Miss Sweet; you are now a member of the rainbow factory. You may never leave the rainbow factory or say anything of the rainbow factory to any outsiders of the rainbow factory. You'll do as we say and in time- will move up the ranks- Understand? And same goes to your friend!" The pony said before turning her back on Cakeria but then another pony who heard and saw the commotion had stepped in. "Sir, the Sparkle one…. She's not like Miss. Sweet; I think we will need to send her to reconditioning." The pony stopped in her tracks and looked angrily at the male pony, "Do as you wish…. Just make shore you keep her alive! As long as Miss. Sweet knows her friend is alive- then I have some great plans for her. She will be useful for the future of this factory. Understand?" she commanded, "Yes sir! I'll recondition the pony right away sir!" The pony put his hoof across his head and pulled away. Then he ordered the machine ponies to release me. I dropped to the ground. Maidenly Cakeria ran to me and hugged me.

"Cakeria, you're not gay are you?" I asked in a silly sort of way, "OF COURSE NOT!" She yelled at me, "Then why did you do that? You basically just sold your soul to this place…. All too save my pitiful life… Why Cakeria? Why?" I demanded to know, "Because! You're my best friend and we are in this together! Friends forever! Besides-"The pony looked both ways making shore no one was watching her, then she whispered, "Just because I said I would agree- doesn't mean I meant it!" Cakeria smiled. I looked in confusion. "This place is sick Cakeria! We have too-"I tried to say but she shushed me, "Not now! Don't worry… I'll have a plan! You'll see-"

(**Writers notes: **Like I said not a lot of detail…. But anyway- for anyone that is wondering- we are in the beginning stages of the Rainbow Factory. Rainbow Dash has not even joined yet- but she is on her way. Don't worry about it… and I'll try to explain more as we go on for the big finish!"


	3. Chapter 3: Change

So much has changed….. How long has it been… 10 years at the least? I'm not talking about where we left off- I'm talking about when I left home. Only 10 years? Just 10, I was only 15 when I left…. I have not grown much…. But- I still thought my life would have been longer. Maybe it would have if- Cakeria was not such a coward.

She tried day by day to think of plan she promised me. That stupid young fool she was! She promised she had a plan! She PROMISED! But she lied…. She had not thought of anything…. She just kept working. And the more she worked- the longer I stayed alive. They had no use for me- not one job. They would just spend worthless time training me for nothing! Whenever a pony got a break- it was like a time out for them, then they would give me tips or tell me to make weird positions and that it would come in handy someday. I was worthless in the eyes of everyone! No one even knew my name…. except Cakeria- like the pony said she- she…. Moved her way to the top- not too far, but she was respected as a leader and ponies would take commands from her. Or- she would have them killed. The head pony trusted her and would believe any word she said. So, I guess you could say ponies didn't want to be on her bad side. She never talked to me…. She had forgotten me like everyone else. Why was she even trying to keep me alive if- she didn't even look at me? Didn't even tell me a plan? THIS IS IT! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to escape! Without her help!

"Did you hear?" I looked over at the male pony talking to his workmate. I sat on a table alone- eating my lunch when I heard them talk. They never talked about anything in my interests- but whenever they said- "Did you hear?" I knew it had something to do with the outside world, the world far beyond these metal walls. "They moved the flying exams down to younger grades." My rotten apple dropped out of my mouth as I listened, I bent down to pick it up- trying to make myself look as if I didn't care- "Yes, I heard, younger students now have to take the test. It makes our lives easier now that we don't have to wait years for failures to appear! I bet we will have them a lot easier now." Said the pony to the right, "Ya well, there are other rules too- you have a choice now if you want to attend flight school, I don't think we have to worry about that rule. Every little filly wants to be a flyer!" said the other, "Ya, and when those worthless ponies fail their flight exams-" both the ponies paused for a moment- then a big laugh filled the room as they giggled and smiled with another. THOSE BASTARDS! I got up and ran outside. The bob wire fence had been put up- But hey- I'M A FLYER! Them idiots! No one even cared about me- so…. All I have to do is just, fly over the bob wire and I'll be free….. Free…

It seemed so easy in my thoughts at the time. I flapped my wings and smiled- Why didn't I think of this before? If it was this simple I would have been gone! But Cakeria, my friend… she accepted me inside when everyone else knew I was a failure… She failed because we were friends forever. She came with me- she- sold herself to save me. She works to protect me. Is that why I never left, because in my heart I love Cakeria as a sister? Then- if she feels the same way- why in the end did she fail me? It hurts to think such ways but- I wanted to be exiled into some forest- at least I could walk freely and enjoy the nature as well as the animals. We could have built a house and learned to live in the wild. We could have met other ponies and made friends. Instead I'm stuck in this FACTORY and day by day I watch failures like me suffer…. While- I just sit there- untouched…. and no one without a thought to touch me.

It hurts…. I have to do something! I have to tell! I have to tell everyone! Here I go…. I'm flapping- I'm flying up- I'm next to the bob wire now. It's just one flap away- the outside! Come on! One flap- *DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!* suddenly as I crossed over I heard the loud sound like a clock alarm. It echoed through the air. Then I could see the guards running up to stop me. I have to fly! Fly as fast as I can! I started flying- how long has been since I last flied? Since the testing! I remember now, I failed because- I WAS TOO SLOW!

It's been 6 months since then- and I have not had not been able to practice. I was even slower than before. The guards are getting closer now. There were 5 of them but it went down to 2. I guess they realized how slow I really am…. I'm so slow so very slow…. Tears weld up in my eyes- Wait a sec! I could see Cloudsdale! I could see it! Only a half a mile away, if only I could just go a little faster, "GOT YOU!" The pony grabbed my wings- twisting it breaking the bone. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out breathing rapidly. I knew it was no use calling help from Cloudsdale…. Though I could see it- it was too far away for anyone to hear me and for me to hear anyone. My right wing flapped without my control. It was looking for movement in my left wing- but got no response. It was broken. The two guard ponies picked me up by my hoofs and flew back to the factory. They dropped me next to the factory doors- "Tried to escape? We should have paid a lot more attention to you- once we get you in here we will- "The pony paused as he opened the door who was standing right in front of him Cakeria. "Master Sweet!" He yelped, "Who has escaped?" Asked Cakeria calmly, "This pony…. Sparkle is the name!" said the other guard. "Sparkle….yes…. I remember her…" She looked at me with an emotionless expression. "Let her go!" Cakeria commanded, "But Sweet, she-""Let her go, or I'll have you by your necks!" She said angrily, the ponies freed me and stepped back. I lay on the ground, breathing and groaning in pain. "Go, and if you speak one word of this to the boss of who it was that escape- I'll make shore to have you killed- and it won't be a quick death!" Cakeria's eyes became blood shot as she stared at the ponies. All looked frightened! They knew she could do it- have them killed. And they knew what kind of death she was going for- they all walked passed her entering the factory and closing the door.

I still lay on the ground- my wing hurt so badly! I never felt this much pain before- never in my life. It was driving me to faint. My head dropped but it was grabbed by Cakeria's head. My eyes came back into focused as I realized what was going on around me. I looked confused at Cakeria. As she looked sadly at me, "Why- why did you try to escape?" she asked, "You! Why should I even talk to you? You lied to me! You said you would find a way out…. You said you had a plan! Are you just going to sit there as they- as they-"she looked at me angrily, "I'VE KEPT YOU ALIVE DIDN'T I? THEY WANTED TO KILL YOU A LONG TIME AGO! AND I CONVINCED THEM NOT TOO! "She yelled, "I would have been better off dead…." I cried I could not stop the tears. "Everyday- I watch more and more ponies die and for what, colors? This is not the smart way…. This is not a right way! I don't know what they have been telling you but I've seen how they work! They are nothing but heartless, soulless, and crazy bastards! And if you think what they are doing is right, you're nothing but a worthless bastard too…." I said. Cakeria was hurt deeply by my words- you could see it in her eyes, "I – I… I just want to make shore they leave you alone Jay…" She cried, "If you would just accept it- you could have a home here- food, bed, shelter, and me! All you have to do is just except it and not pull another stunt like that again!" I looked at her in anger, but I could feel myself falling away again. "No…. if I keep seeing those young ponies die- then I'll never accept it. "Suddenly I felt the pain of my wing come over me again. Then it was just black.

"Jay… Jay you awake?" I opened my eyes- I was in bed. My room, all of the workers had rooms- some with two beds or bunk beds or just one bed. Mine was just an empty small closet they put together- since I was pretty much worthless I didn't have a real fancy room. The wall was painted a light grey and my bed was nothing but a small mattress on the ground with a white sheet and blue blanket to cover it. I sat up and right away my head pounded. As I sat up, like any other day- my wings would come shooting right out with me. But as my left wing pulled out I felt the sharp pain once more. I turned around and felt it. Someone had clothed it- then I turned around to notice that Cakeria was staring me. And it was not in a calm or worried way- she was completely wide eyed on me. Creepily staring…. Just staring… I looked back very wide eyed. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, she smiled, "Reminds of you old times… right? I know you remember! I used to go over your house way early in the morning- that way when you woke up- the first person you would see was me. Then when you woke up I would just be staring at you and you would be so freaked out you would scream! Remember?" she giggled, my eyes rolled sideways as I put my brain together. No memory came back, "I don't remember…" Cakeria looked me in confusion then she smiled at me once more, "I have good news! I convinced the boss to give you a job! It pretty easy- but at least you'll start earning some respect from the other workers." She smiled, "And what kind of job is it?"

There was a long pause in the room, Cakeria sighed then finally, "Well, you know we have a couple of Pegasus Devices and all are a little different and in testing- well your job will be to control the one on the left flank! It's very easy- all you have to do is let the machine pick up the specimen and-""ARE YOU SAYING I'M GOING TO BE KILLING PONIES?" I yelled, "It's not that bad… I swear….. It's not… and it gives a good way to except things. Please trust me Jay! I know your pissed but- you have to listen to me! You have to except or-""Or I'll die, and what about the ponies I'll be killing, what about them Cakeria?" I screamed at her, "Please try to remember…. I didn't have to be here…. I could have become a great flyer! But I choose to stay with you! Does that count for anything? I could have had freedom…. But I chose you! And I can't live without you Jay! I CAN'T! You're the only memory I have from my life- my happy life…. If you die… then – I will just be a heartless, soulless, crazy bastard- just like the rest of them." She said looking at me sadly, "Cakeria, "I paused, I didn't want this! I didn't! But Cakeria gave up her life for me…. I had to do the same! I had too! There was no choice- and in my heart- I didn't want to die. "I'll do my best."

Cakeria had returned to her office some moments later. Little did I know she was given a promotion that day, "Cakeria Sweet, I knew you would not fell me from the moment I laid eyes on you! I have one of the greatest jobs of all for you! And only you can do it!" said the boss pony, "And what may that be?" "Discovering new ways to make are rainbows! Out there! Out everywhere, when this work is done- just think of the bids you will have! The respect and the happiness of the ponies throughout the world! Think Cakeria! Think!" Cakeria paused as she thought then she smiled and said, "I'll do it!" And that when- she came-


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbow Dash

(WARNING, their are MANY **TYPOS **in this chapter. They will be fixed when I find the time. But, that might be a awhile. I hope you enjoy anyway.)

Cakeria was given the mane prize out of everyone! - Freedom.

Like I said before- what a fool she was. It was like she enjoyed what she was doing in this Factory. Of course- her cutie mark is – Exception. She got it in a race, she won second place. I thought she would be angrier than ever, but she took her medal with great pride and a smile! Then her cutie mark appeared- it was like a shadow- but the shape was readable. Two ponies shaking each other's hoofs- agreeing- excepting whatever they were shaking for. My Cutie was different- I never talked about what I look like... Or what my cutie mark is.

Well, I'm slightly a dark green with light blue eyes. My mane is red, yellow, short- but curly. And my cutie mark is two clouds lying flat on their back separated from one another. But a rainbow connects the two. I was daydreaming in class one day- we had to write a short story in class. But I failed to hear the teacher announce it. A week later I learned that I had only 1 day to complete the paper! I worked so hard- very hard- I used all my imagination. Little did I know it was a competing with all my fellow class mates? I won first prize then I turned around and there it was. I didn't know what it meant- but Cakeria took her two hoofs, smiled and then pulled away slowly saying, "Imagination". She said you could have stood for smart thinking too. But I don't know for shore.

Cakeria told me of all her trips to Cloudsdale, Ponyville and many other places. But it was her first trip I always thought about- Because, that was the trip she realized how much had changed…

Cakeria had flown with some other pony. I didn't know him well; Cakeria had said his name was Torsoe and that he was the only one aloud outside the factory besides herself and the boss. They both flew to Cloudsdale. Cakeria smiled softly and started to fly faster as she got closer. But only to be stopped by Torsoe, "Don't do that… Fly like you have seen the place a thousand times, keep your mouth shut, and if you see any old friends you act as if you don't even know them! Understand?" Cakeria nodded, "I hope the Diania was right about being able to trust you. If you even try to mention a word- I'll be the only to pull out your wings- slowly….. One by one…" giggled Torsoe. Cakeria clutched her teeth and flew right in front of Torsoe so close to where their noses where pushing each other, "Same goes for me…" Both just starred at one another for a moment then Cakeria backed off and continued. She flied closer then landed on the soft cloud, she sighed happily as the cloud puff went over her hoofs. She never felt better. But it didn't last long, she looked over and what she saw shocked her.

"Alright every pony gets in the line, in the line now!" Cakeria stepped closer and watched, "A testing? But how- there is no way another one could be held up so quickly!" she whimpered. "They moved it down to 13 year olds." Torsoe flew over and sat next to Cakeria. "Good, I didn't have to show it too you myself! This is where you are supposed to go; Diania- I mean the boss said you would be able to find what you need here. If you get my meaning, I think she's testing you." Cakeria looked at the formation of the test. "We are going to do this by name! Your judges are on the east side of the field. Do not and I repeat do NOT fly to far west! If they lose any sight of you for any reason you will be failed imminently. Take deep breaths; stretch your wings one last time. The test will consist of three sections. Weather Clearing, Agility, and Recovery- Clear the clouds, Fly threw the hoops then fly to the marked elevation. Close your wings for at least 3 seconds. Any less and you'll fail. But keep in mind there is no extra points for extra seconds. Finally, recover BEFORE you hit the cloud floor. Understood? Any questions?" said the pony in the center of the small young pony crowd. Then he started to call names, "And I thought my test was hard…. Back then it was just fly, go through a few hoops under a time limit and land safely. Why all this change in Flight School and why did they move the test down to younger grades?" Cakeria asked, "Guess they wanted a better challenge for the fillies. But the true answer would be- they need workers to help with the weather. It's getting harder now that Celestia is letting ponies build more cities and find new lands all around the world. It's also getting harder for us as well…." He bent down in my ear. "We need to find quicker, easier and more fulfilling ways to make rainbows." Then he pulled away, "It takes a lot of ponies to make a rainbow a day…. That's why we are here! I don't know what the boss wishes us to find but, we have to take a look. A GOOD one! So watch carefully!"

Cakeria watched as the ponies completely their test. But none she had found use for making Rainbows- well- there was two failures. But the boss wanted new ways- and these ways be making the most gorgeous of rainbows, but they don't make a lot. "Come on! FASTER!" Cakeria's ears twitched as she heard the screams of encouragement. "Hu?" She looked over; flying in the sky was a blue pony with a rainbow mane. She screamed and yelled at the ponies and all the judges yelled at her. But she continued to encourage the ponies. "Want to be like me someday right? Well come on! Fail this- you fail me!" the pony put her two hoofs together. "I know her…. She was there when I got my cutie mark! I was in a race and she won! She one in only 15 seconds while it took us a minute to finish, she passed all flying test with the greatest of scores. That shows off! I remember- she even made this big rainbow…. I think it was called a sonic-"Cakeria paused as her eyes went wide. Then she looked over at Torsoe, "A sonic rain boom?" he asked, both and Cakeria looked at the pony. "That has not been done in – YEARS! Some say it does not even exist. This pony must be the only one to have ever done it…. Even her mane shows of this!" Torsoe said happily, "She seems like quite a trouble maker…. Look at her ignoring the judges!" "HAHAHAHA, perfect…." crazily smiled Torsoe.

Cakeria waited until the pony was done with her cheering. Cakeria had told of how she moved down to Ponyville not to long ago. So the pony flew downward towards the ground, only to be stopped by Cakeria and Torsoe. "Excuse me, can I – help you?" asked the pony with a confused expression. "Yes, yes you can. You see, we work at the weather factory and are aware that you might have made a sonic rain boom." Said Torsoe, "Yep! But I was just a filly then…. Names Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash looked over at Cakeria, "Have we met before?" she asked, "Rainbow Dash, we would like for you to come with us- for secretive purposes. Your assistance is needed." Cakeria didn't want to let go of her identity just yet. But in a strange weird odd set of fate- Rainbow Dash had agreed to follow them.

It's kind of weird how you disagree with doing something but then just do it yourself! That's how I felt at that time. I was out of my bed and walking and the first day Cakeria left was the first day I started my job! My wing was still bandaged and rapped, but no one seemed to notice. They took me to my machine- there was so many controls that- I don't even have the words to completely describe them. But the point was- I pick up a pony, place him/her, find the right spectra point in their body and stab. After so- I make the machine take away the lifeless body and throw it in a large – bucket I would call it. It was metal and not far from the ground- only a foot or two high. But I would throw the bodies their- so they could be dragged away to another machine or even just- thrown away. The final step was before that- after I stabbed the body, there is a lever that reads (abstract).Once I pull that lever the spectra is removed from the body and pulled away in long tubes that lead to a round large medal boll in the center of the factory. On the other side of the boll are many other tubes- but these tubes are clear- so you can see threw them. Workers inspect the color witch lays inside them. The color gets transported into large tanks. The tanks get transported down to the mane Weather factory which is a block away. But- this Black, dark factory is hidden within its own black clouds. No one most likely does not even now there's a factory right on top of their heads. Smoke comes out from the spectra, just left useless gunk I suppose. But there is this machine that makes this weird hammering sound- it goes up and down and supplies the round boll in the center. I don't know what it's for- but it creates the most smoke. Long pipes reach out the factory to release all access smoke trapped inside. I cough every five minutes or so.

After a small bit of training I was on my own- controlling this one machine. As I pulled the pony up and it looked terrified. It was even breathing hard! You would think it would die of a heart attack- I just looked at it…. "I'm sorry… so sorry…" I whispered to him as he looked frightened at me. Then I pulled the lever forward. *Stab* blood splattered the ground below. Then I pulled the lever (Abstract). I watched as the color from the young pony slowly faded away. I was teary. I was not afraid to cry being hidden by the control panel. So I did…. I cried…. Then I ripped it away.

"It seems hard now…. But just wait and see- your first rainbow. The very first one- you'll be so proud!" I looked over noticing Cakeria in some black outfit. It was like a science coat but black and with a hoody. She just looked at me, "You'll be making lots of ponies happy…." She smiled at first- but then her smile turned to a found. She began to sniffle as her tears weld up- she fell and I cot her as she wept quietly in my shoulder. "What have they done to me?" She cried. "I- I- I feel different Jay! I feel as if all this is right… I feel as if it's alright- that it's okay. What they do is okay!" She continued to cry. I wanted to cry too but- I had to be strong this time. "It's my turn now, I'll figure this out! You wait and see!" Then I heard hoof steps as ponies began to get closer. Both Cakeria and I were hidden by the control panels and are sounds where block by pounding from the machine, screaming, crying! No way could no one hear us. But I had to make shore they didn't see her like this. I ran down to meet up with the ponies- only to see this blue on with the Rainbow Mane and the dark purple one with the even darker purple mane. It was Torsoe, "Jay is it? Just came to tell everyone we got a new worker. Wouldn't want anyone making a mistake and- You know!" He laughed. I looked over at her we both looked at each other angrily and said, "I REMEMBER YOU!"


End file.
